


thoughts

by vahrudaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining, atsumu pining cheesily after shoyo, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahrudaz/pseuds/vahrudaz
Summary: if he’s being honest, miya atsumu thinks about nothing but hinata shoyo. for a long time. he's just a bit of a mess really. and he doesn't know what to do about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> very much a self-indulgent piece of boring, cheesy fluff, so i recommend skipping if that's not for you.

To Atsumu Miya, Hinata Shoyo was the sun. He was the centre of the solar system, the galaxy, the universe. No matter what, when it came to anything Atsumu did or thought of, it always came back to Hinata Shoyo. Without fail. He gravitated towards him in the same way a meteor would fall through the Earth’s atmosphere, bursting into flames the faster it fell. And boy, did Atsumu Miya fall hard.

He didn’t notice it at first. The lingering glances growing longer each time. The warmth which bloomed in his chest when Shoyo complimented one of his tosses but he had that pinned down to being in the middle of practice and striving to improve. It definitely wasn’t because the sparkle in Shoyo’s eyes whenever a toss went particularly perfectly made his heart skip a beat. He didn’t even notice the way his lips would curl into a smile whenever Hinata Shoyo entered the room.

When Atsumu realised he’d started to fall, he couldn’t stop himself. Almost anything made him want Shoyo more and more. And of course, Atsumu noticed everything. What sort of volleyball player would he be if he didn’t?

He noticed the way the orange-haired boy would blow stray strands of hair out of his own face whenever it was slightly too long. He noticed the selfless way Shoyo would pass everyone else a water bottle before he got his own. He noticed the way his brown eyes shone with filial pride whenever Bokuto complimented one of his spikes.

“You couldn’t make it any more obvious if you tried.”

A blunt voice cut through Atsumu’s daze and he blinked a couple of times, turning to face Kiyoomi Sakusa. The dark-haired man was staring at him as though he knew everything. Knowing him, he probably did.

“What are you talking about Omi?” Atsumu couldn’t help his eyes drifting back to the orange-haired boy on the court. “What’s obvious?”

“If I didn’t know you, I’d assume you were being sarcastic.” Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes. “But I do know you, and you’re not. Do you really not know, or do you need me to spell it out for you?”

Atsumu’s lips curled into a smirk that held shadows of bitterness at the corners. His teammate never filtered his words. They hit like a blunt sword every time. He was used to it but that didn’t mean they still didn’t attack in the right places.

“Help a guy out here, what is it that’s so obvious?”

Atsumu knew exactly what Kiyoomi Sakusa was speaking about. Deep down in his heart, he did. But looking at Hinata Shoyo just now caused his brain to crackle with destruction and his thoughts turned into fuzzy television static. He had tunnel vision. To him, everything other than Hinata Shoyo blurred into the background. Shoyo was in the highest definition. He was the main character in Atsumu’s own life.

“You’re in love with Shoyo.”

The blond blinked. The focus on Hinata Shoyo faded out and he came to his senses. He stared at Kiyoomi as though he’d just spilled ink all over a bright white canvas. But the ink stain that Kiyoomi had made was beautiful. So beautiful that it was painful.

“What?” Atsumu couldn’t form a sentence.

“You are in love with Hinata Shoyo.”

“In love…” Atsumu repeated what he’d said, the words rolling off his tongue and weaving into his veins. “With Shoyo. In love with Shoyo.”

The dark-haired teammate next to him watched as the blond deliberated this information that had been launched at him like one of his own serves. Information that was impossible to receive without some mistake, or some hesitation. Atsumu looked back at Hinata Shoyo, who was explaining something erratically to Bokuto, the latter was listening with a paternal smile on his face. Kiyoomi was right. He was so right.

_Oh no_.

“I don’t have a clue what to do, Omi,” Atsumu was painfully truthful, and Kiyoomi wasn’t expecting it. “He’s so incredible that I don’t know what to do. I just know I want to do everything for him.”

“You have it bad.” Was the reply.

Atsumu stared at the black-haired man beside him in disbelief. Some part of him was hoping for advice, for reassurance. It seemed he might not be hearing exactly what he wanted to hear. But what was it that he wanted to hear? That Shoyo felt the same? That he’d get a happy ever after with the orange-haired male? He didn’t know.

“I think you should tell him how you feel,” Kiyoomi continued. “It isn’t fair on either of you if you sit silently and pine after him like a puppy who wants feeding.”

“ _Tell him?_ ”

Kiyoomi nodded.

“You’re mad.” Atsumu said. “I can’t tell him. It will ruin _everything_.”

If he told Shoyo how he felt, then it could change their friendship. If Shoyo rejected him, Atsumu knew he’d feel bad and there would be an awkward civility between their interactions. He’d create a rift in their friendship, one he knew Shoyo would try to build a bridge over. But the bridge would be precarious. Basically uncrossable. It wouldn’t be the same. And as much as Atsumu wanted to be with Shoyo, to hold the smaller man in his arms, he did not want to risk losing the ability to see Shoyo’s smile whenever they went out together.

“How do you know he wouldn’t feel the same?” The black-haired man’s tone was curt and sharp. “He always likes to practice tosses with you.”

“That’s how Shoyo is.” Atsumu said, his fear brushing away any signs that there could be hope for his unrequited feelings. “I’m his friend and his teammate.”

“You’re ruining yourself.” Kiyoomi simply replied.

That was it. Atsumu would give anything to be the reason for Shoyo’s grateful smile, to be the cause of the joyful twinkle in his brown eyes. He never wanted to lose the privilege of having Shoyo relaxed and happy in his presence. If that meant he had to place his feelings in a room, lock the door and throw away the key, then that is exactly what he would do.

The blond sighed. “That’s a sacrifice I can take. Losing him isn’t.”

Shoyo’s cheeks were flushed. A small empty glass was placed on the table, a tiny puddle of clear liquid spilt at the bottom after he’d placed it back down. Pink dusted over his skin softly like the very edges of an early sunset. His eyes crinkled kindly at the sides as he giggled so incredibly adorable at something Bokuto had said.

His laugh was beautiful. It was to Atsumu’s ears what your favourite dish tastes like when you haven’t had it in a while and you’re reminded just how delicious it is. It made him feel nostalgic and excited for something new all at the same time. The shine in the younger man’s wide eyes was genuine. Atsumu wanted that for himself. He couldn’t help it.

As he watched Shoyo interact with their teammates, he remembered what Kiyoomi had said. About how obviously in love with Shoyo he was. It was as though someone had dumbed a bucket of cold water over his head. Subconsciously, he looked away and met Kiyoomi’s eyes from across the table and the black-haired man simply stared back at him pointedly. His opinion obviously hadn’t changed, he wanted the Atsumu to tell Shoyo exactly how he felt.

Desperately, he tried to push all thoughts of the orange-haired man into the back of his mind. But that was so very hard when Shoyo was smiling opposite him and offering to pour him another drink.

He was amazing.

Atsumu hoped he knew just how amazing he was.

“This is getting ridiculous.”

Atsumu nearly dropped the glass that Shoyo had poured out of pure shock of hearing Kiyoomi speak. _When had he moved seats?_ He was going to have to ask the man to wear a bell if he kept startling him like this.

“Just tell him.” Kiyoomi continued. “It’s painful watching you look at him as if he’s made out of gold.”

“What if he is?”

Kiyoomi gave Atsumu a blank look.

“Not funny? Okay. Duly noted.” Atsumu sighed. “It’s not as easy as that. If I tell him I can guarantee that he isn’t going to feel the same and then he’ll never look at me the same.”

Seeing Kiyoomi Sakusa roll his eyes at something Atsumu Miya said was never a rare occurrence. In fact, it probably happened at least twice a day. However, seeing Kiyoomi Sakusa roll his eyes in response to something negative about Atsumu Miya _was_ a rare occurrence. It was so rare that Atsumu felt as though he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“What? You think something _good_ will come out of it?” He rose his eyebrows at the dark-haired man.

“I think you’re placing him on a pedestal.” Kiyoomi said bluntly. “It’s nothing against Shoyo, but it isn’t as though he’s an angel that can’t be touched.”

_Wasn’t he?_

Atsumu looked at the golden smile on Shoyo’s face.

_He was_.

“Besides, you act as though you have zero redeeming qualities. It isn’t as if you don’t have any admirers.” Kiyoomi finished, staring at the blonde male.

“ _Oh_ , are you one of them?” Atsumu couldn’t help the playful quip. “I always knew you had a thing for me Omi.”

The sharp glare that was sent in his direction made his breath catch in his throat.

“Absolutely not. There is nothing appealing about you to me.”

_Well, he didn’t mince his words_.

“Hurtful.” Atsumu pouted playfully but regretted it when Kiyoomi sent him another glare. One that told him to be quiet and listen.

“Have you not noticed the way Shoyo waits a little after he’s spiked something really well, waiting for you to say something?” The dark-haired male looked at the younger boy, who was now texting someone. “Whether he knows his own feelings is a different matter. But I wouldn’t be so sure that he doesn’t feel the same.”

If Kiyoomi was playing with him, then Atsumu felt it was very cruel. Far too cruel, especially for the quiet teammate. Perhaps there was truth behind what he was saying. Could he really get his hopes up?

“I’ve never known Blondie so quiet before,” A louder voice entered Atsumu’s ears. “Kiyoomi what did you say to him?”

“I was asking him to stop pining, Koutarou.” Kiyoomi’s inability to sugar-coat things struck again.

“Kiyoomi.”

Atsumu was almost begging for him not to expand. If there was one thing Bokuto Koutarou was not, that was subtle. Shoyo was sitting at the end of the table. If the conversation got any louder, he’d hear everything. And knowing the orange-haired male, he’d be curious as to who Atsumu had a ‘crush’ on.

“Well, I won’t name any names, but I think another member of our team needs to take your advice too.” The silver-haired man exaggerated his eye movement and nodded towards Shoyo.

“If you’re both pulling my leg-”

“ _Me_? Pulling your leg?” Koutarou grinned, his shining wide eyes glittering. “I’m trying to get one of you to stop beating around the bush and confess.”

“I think we should move on from this conversation.” Atsumu was beginning to feel nervous.

Despite what his teammates were trying to persuade him of, he absolutely did not want to have to reveal his feelings to Hinata Shoyo. Not in a quiet bar in front of the rest of his team. As much as he appreciated them trying to reassure him, he really wasn’t sure he wanted to change his current friendship with the smaller man.

However, their words did strike a particular chord within him. He didn’t want to start walking that plank of hope but if there was some chance that Shoyo felt the same way, then would the pros of possibly holding him in his arms outweigh the cons of perhaps losing a friendship? Inner turmoil was taking place and Atsumu wasn’t sure if he could think about the subject any longer without wanting to scream.

He could do that.

He could stop thinking about Hinata Shoyo for a couple of minutes.

Definitely.

“Atsumu.”

_Maybe not_

Shoyo’s honey-like voice stopped Atsumu’s thoughts abruptly. The older male looked at the bright smile that was directed at him. It was blinding. Large brown eyes shone with iridescent curiosity and anticipation. How he managed to find the mundane so exhilarating, Atsumu would never know; but he wanted to.

“Do you want to come grocery shopping with me tomorrow?” The orange-haired male cocked his head like a puppy as he spoke. “I remember you saying you needed to pick up some extra noodles at practice.”

Of course, he remembered that. Shoyo picked up on the details of a conversation almost as though it was second nature. That was probably why he could adapt in volleyball so easily. He took risks, but when it came down to it, his improvement was down to a finer eye and finessing the basics so much that it was an art.

But that only made Atsumu adore him even more.

“I do.” He said.

There was a moment of silence and Atsumu realised Shoyo was waiting for him to agree to spend time with him.

“Yes, I’ll come.” He continued, trying to ignore the heat that was flooding into his cheeks. “Are you sure you want me to?”

Shoyo giggled. A result of the alcohol he’d consumed, or not, it was adorable. Atsumu struggled to focus on what he was saying. The sound of the younger male laughing was like a stuck record in his mind

“Of course I want you to come!”

Atsumu smiled. “Then I’ll join you. Just so you have someone to help you reach the higher shelves of course.”

The pout on Shoyo’s lips was positively delightful. Amusement glistened in the eyes Atsumu had grown to adore so much. “I’ll have you know I can reach the top shelf just fine.”

“Of course you can, Shoyo.”

If Atsumu’s heart wasn’t already beating rapidly, then the adoring smile that Shoyo sent him in response to his playful comment was enough to set it off. Kiyoomi was right. It was ridiculous. He was in love with Hinata Shoyo and he was too cowardly to do anything about it.

Raining. Of course it was raining. Atsumu couldn’t believe his bad luck. When he’d left there had been a spattering of clouds on a vibrant blue sky, with a very promising sun shining over the city. However now, when he stood waiting for Hinata Shoyo, the heavens had opened and thick, heavy splatters of water were bombarding the ground, and him. And of course, Atsumu had left his umbrella at home.

He’d have to meet Shoyo looking like a drowned rat. Just his luck.

In fact, he was in half a mind to go home and change into something better suited after texting Shoyo to postpone their shopping trip. Being presentable was a desire that was growing with every pelt of rain. But a warm and loud voice prevented him from doing anything of the sort.

“Atsumu!”

Inwardly cursing, Atsumu turned to face the owner of the voice, trying to pull his cotton hood as far over his hair as he could. There was no way he was going to let Hinata Shoyo see his hair flattened against his skull. Absolutely not.

“Don’t you have an umbrella?”

_I don’t need one, it’s sunny right now_.

Atsumu nearly heaved at his own inner thoughts. How cheesy could he be? But when he looked at Hinata’s smiling face, the ends of his orange hair slightly damp, he couldn’t help but be cheesy. He was the sun. At least to him.

“I thought I didn’t need one,” Atsumu admitted, tugging his hood again, the movement not going unnoticed by Shoyo. “Turns out I definitely did.”

“Always be prepared.” Shoyo smiled proudly before his grin faltered. “You’re very wet.”

Atsumu had to shrug. “I can deal with it.”

Suddenly, the rain stopped.

Atsumu was safe.

The smaller boy had lifted his arm, standing on his tiptoes to lift his umbrella so it covered the two of them; Atsumu nearly passed away right then and there. His arm was extended long enough to ensure the umbrella protect both himself and the much taller man in front of him. How fitting that the boy Atsumu regarded as the sun would suddenly stop the rain from attacking his body. He looked down at Shoyo who was looking up at him with a warm smile.

They stood like that for a couple of seconds: Atsumu wide-eyed and in awe and Shoyo stretched to cover the taller male.

“Shoyo-“

“You can carry the umbrella!”

Atsumu almost dropped the handle when Shoyo shoved it aggressively in his hand. He managed to catch it before it hit the ground, but unfortunately, he wasn’t quite agile enough. The longer stick hit him straight on the forehead quite unceremoniously. There was a quiet giggle that floated into his ears and he felt his cheeks heat up. Trust it to be Shoyo that he’d be clumsy in front of. It was always him.

Trying to keep the umbrella above the pair of them proved rather difficult, especially with how erratically Shoyo would move as they walked down the street towards the grocery shop. The boy was like a puppy, filled with energy that he didn’t know what to do with. A couple of times Atsumu would sacrifice his back or his shoulder just to make sure Shoyo was completely protected. It was his umbrella after all.

At least that was the excuse Atsumu told himself. It definitely wasn’t because Atsumu’s first thought, whenever Shoyo was nearby, was to make sure he was okay. To make sure that he was happy and looked after. _Definitely not._

“Thank you for coming today,” Shoyo said as they stopped by the store. Atsumu closed the umbrella after shaking it a little. “I hate doing this on my own, it’s so boring.”

“Glad to be of service, I can’t have my wing spiker dying of boredom, can I?”

Shoyo smiled at him.

_Uh oh._

Atsumu smiled back, not noticing the twinkle in Shoyo’s eyes shining just a little brighter as he did so. He tried to snap out of his awe quickly, they were just shopping after all. A mundane task that he’d been invited to do with Shoyo.

The duo started down the aisles, Shoyo grabbed a basket from by the door and hooked it over his forearm. Atsumu picked one up too, they’d be paying separately so it wasn’t an issue. He hadn’t been kidding at practice earlier on in the week, he was in desperate need of stocking up his cupboards. Shoyo just happened to provide an opportunity that Atsumu couldn’t create an excuse for. He could never turn down Hinata Shoyo.

“Your tosses have been getting even better to hit recently.” Shoyo said, taking a glance at the boxes of greens in front of the pair.

_Because I want you to want them._

“Well, what sort of setter would I be if I didn’t make my spikers want to hit my tosses?” Atsumu grabbed a few peppers and fit them in one of the clear bags you used for the loose veg. “It’s my job to make sure you get the best toss.”

_You should get the best everything_.

He followed Shoyo further through the aisles. The smaller male led the way confidently, talking about his little sister on facetime the night before. Apparently she was joining her school’s volleyball team. And Shoyo was proud of that. The glow of his smile was proof. Atsumu couldn’t help but feel warmth bloom in his chest. Shoyo adored his younger sister and, as someone who cared deeply for his own twin brother, that was something he appreciated.

It was just another thing to add to the reasons why Hinata Shoyo was perfect in his eyes. A warm personality with a heart of honey and gold.

“Ugh, why do they always have to put the spices I want at the top of everything?” A pout-filled whine interrupted Atsumu’s thoughts and he looked next to him to see Shoyo glaring at the shelf in front of him.

“So you _do_ need help reaching the top shelf?”

Shoyo heard the smirk in the blond’s voice and his very unintimidating glare fixed on Atsumu instead of the box of spices.

“It’s not that I can’t reach it. It’s that if I do reach it, I’ll knock almost everything over.” Shoyo then mumbled something under his breath. Something that sounded a lot like: _I’m not getting in trouble for jumping onto a shelf again._

Atsumu tried to push down the amused chuckle that was threatening to escape. He failed. He looked up at the box of spices.

“Which one do you want?”

A stubborn huff.

“It’s fine, I can get it.”

“Shoyo, my longer limbs are at your disposal right now.”

There was a moment of surprising silence before Atsumu heard Shoyo sigh; it was most likely a sigh of defeat. He knew how much the younger male hated giving in and accepting a loss.

“I need cinnamon.”

Atsumu grinned. He mocked a bow before reaching up and picking up one of the pots. His fingers wrapped around it tightly and he placed it gently into Shoyo’s reluctant outstretched hands.

“Thank you.” Shoyo smiled.

Thankfully, there wasn’t the cliché moment of their fingers brushing against each other. And although Atsumu definitely craved that little shiver he got every time they did touch, he knew deep down that he would probably have glitched right in front of Shoyo. The thought of their hands touching sent his mind into overdrive, so if it had actually happened, he might have broken. That would have been embarrassing. More embarrassing than impaling himself in the forehead with an umbrella handle.

When Shoyo turned back around Atsumu took in a deep breath and let his shoulders sag with relief. Having the younger male’s eyes on him made him incredibly nervous. It was strange. He was always nervous before a volleyball match (any player who insist they don’t get pre-match jitters is lying _by the way_ ) but for some reason, those nerves were nothing compared to what he was like when alone with Shoyo.

When he was with Shoyo it was as though every single second mattered. Everything he did could be judged. And that was the issue. Atsumu didn’t have the capability to tred on eggshells when he was with Shoyo. His logical mindset and intelligence that helped him win so many volleyball matches seemed to bounce straight out of his court when he was around Shoyo. _Incredibly unhelpful._

“If it’s still raining when we get out, you can take my umbrella home with you.” Shoyo said. “We walk past my place anyway, so it’s not like I’ll be in the rain.”

“I can’t take it, Shoyo.” Atsumu ignored the bloom of adoration inside. “It’s yours. It’s my fault for leaving mine at home.”

“Atsumu, I don’t want my setter getting ill and missing practice for this season.”

_My setter._

How he wished to be his.

“Shoyo, it’s fine really.”

Shoyo frowned. He was not going to lose this battle. “Just give it me back at Monday’s practice.”

It was clear to Atsumu that he was going to be stuck with the umbrella whether he liked it or not. Shoyo’s stubbornness was something that mules would be envious of. The saying that you can bring a horse to water, but you can’t make them drink it, could be perfectly valid for the orange-haired spiker. To Atsumu that made him even more appealing. Shoyo would do whatever he felt was the best thing to do, and it was an endearing trait that remained with him from his younger years.

And there it was again. The train of Atsumu’s thoughts that went straight from Shoyo station all the way to Shoyo station and then even further on to Shoyo station. He was everything he thought about. _Surprise, surprise._

As he was waiting to pay, he watched Shoyo who was standing by the door. The younger boy was looking outside, his lips pulled into a soft pout. It was still raining.

“Sir!” Atsumu was pulled out of his daze by the cashier, who was waiting to let him know how much he’d be spending. They gave him a knowing look.

Immediately, he felt warmth flood to his cheeks. He’d not only been caught staring at Shoyo, but he’d been caught by a stranger.

Hastily, he paid and picked up his bag of food, almost scrambling away from the till to reach Shoyo. He really needed to get his staring in check. Or at least make it a little more subtle. Kiyoomi calling him out for it was one thing, the black haired man never minced his words, but for a complete stranger to catch him, that was something else.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked Shoyo as they stepped out of the shop. “You got everything?”

“Mhm! I got into the habit of making lists so I don’t forget things.” Shoyo reached his hand out from under the canopy of the shop. “I don’t have time to keep coming back out to pick up stuff I’ve forgotten.”

Water splattered on his palm, his nose scrunching up into a grimace. Then he looked back at Atsumu, who unsurprisingly was looking at him already. He gave the taller boy a warm smile. A smile so warm it made Atsumu forget about the cold weather they were about to step out into.

He shook the umbrella before pushing it open; not as smoothly as he would have liked due to the bag that was hanging off his arm. Then, he lifted the now-open umbrella over their heads and that allowed them to step out into the rain.

Shoyo subconsciously stepped closer to Atsumu, which didn’t go unnoticed by the taller boy. He imagined being able to drape his arm around his shoulder as they walked. He’d pull him even further into his side, so that he could feel the warmth radiating from Shoyo in an more intimate way. How he craved that intimacy and easy romance with him. All he wanted was to show Shoyo how much he cared about him. To show him just what it meant to be the centre of Miya Atsumu’s universe.

Atsumu tried not to sigh in realisation. He really did think about being in love with Hinata Shoyo all the time. And he needed to do something about it.

The short and piercing squeaks of trainers against the hard floor of the indoor court was almost music to Atsumu’s ears. They’d been at this for hours now. It was understandable as the Black Jackals had a match on the Friday of the coming week. So, naturally, it was non-stop working. And for Atsumu and the rest of the team, that was expected. This was what they did. Of course, it wasn’t as though they didn’t enjoy it. They definitely did. It was just tiring sometimes.

The team was just finishing up, Atsumu was sitting on a bench by the side of the court, wiping the back of his neck with a small white towel. He didn’t feel as though he was done practicing yet. A few of the team were getting ready to leave, Shugo Meian had given one of his cool-down speeches. But there was still a burning itch in Atsumu’s fingertips.

He craved more. His tosses had been even better today. And he wanted to thrive on that. To take it to its full potential.

A full plastic bottle of water was waved in front of his face, interrupting his trance-like thinking. He looked up to see Shoyo looking at him curiously, a bottle of water offered to him.

Looking up at Shoyo was a different experience to the usual way he’d see him. Looking up at him accentuated all of the magnetic features the young man already had. His broad shoulders, his enigmatic and enticing eyes. Everything about him was displayed like a full-wattage neon shop sign. Blinding.

But Miya Atsumu welcomed that.

Atsumu took the bottle from Shoyo’s outstretched hand and wasted no time in unscrewing the cap and taking a large gulp.

“Thanks.” He managed to get out after gasping.

Shoyo glanced to the door, watching a few of their teammates leave.

“Do you want to stay and practice your sets with me?” He asked.

_Yes. Please._

Atsumu didn’t manage to speak. He took a gulp of water to hide the fact that he was struggling to grasp the idea that Shoyo always managed to be there at just the right moments. Whenever Atsumu didn’t know what to do, Shoyo would provide a solution without even intending to. Was it that the younger man could read Atsumu, or was it just a complete coincidence that whatever Atsumu needed, he was immediately able to provide it?

“Atsumu?” Shoyo was twirling a volleyball between his well-adapted fingers.

“Hmm?”

He’d forgotten he needed to answer Shoyo.

“Do you want to practice more sets with me?”

_Oh_.

“Yes.” He placed the bottle of water down beside him. “I felt good this practice. Like I was just getting started.”

Shoyo smiled. That one smile he always did. One that made it impossible to hate him. The smile that forced a curl to everyone’s lips. It was a grateful smile. A soft and welcoming smile. It was _his_ smile. The one that Atsumu never wanted to lose.

“I could tell.” Shoyo flicked the ball up lightly. “It made me work even harder and I don’t want to stop.”

“You always work hard.”

“Because I want to improve for you.” The smile was gone and there was an intense fire in Shoyo’s eyes. “I’m your wing spiker.”

_My_ wing spiker.

“You are.” Atsumu smirked. “Well, let’s not faff around. Time doesn’t wait for the wicked.”

He reached out and caught the volleyball that Shoyo had been playing with. His long fingers curled around it naturally. The smaller man stared at him and Atsumu’s lips widened in an inviting way. Sometimes he could be smooth. Only sometimes, and it was very rare. But the bewildered look on Shoyo’s face was worth the potential of his move potentially going incredibly wrong.

The orange-haired boy looked from the ball in Atsumu’s hand to the smug smile he was wearing. Atsumu couldn’t help but notice the small pout of frustration that adorned Shoyo’s face. He was so _cute_. It hurt.

“Come on.”

Atsumu led him over to the court. That was always where things felt safest. He didn’t have to test his balance, or cautiously dip his toes in. He could swim here. There was no jumping into the deep end when it came to stepping on court with Shoyo. Everything was natural. Everything was in his control. He could do it.

Shoyo was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Which wasn’t unusual, the orange-haired boy was constantly moving.

“Are you ready to go, Hinata Shoyo?”

Atsumu looked Shoyo dead in the eye. He could see the eagerness swirling around within him. He felt his heart bloom with admiration and pride before smiling. It was a sly smile. One he’d give his team usually before or just after they would bag a point during a match.

And Shoyo knew that smile. He returned it with one of his one. One of excitement and desire to keep going.

“Ready.”

The pair practiced consistently. It was a rhythm they were well used to by now. Their moves would fit with the others’ so completely, almost like a missing jigsaw piece. Except the piece wasn’t missing and it was right there. Atsumu was Shoyo’s and Shoyo was Atsumu’s. Atsumu’s fingers were trained to give Shoyo the best set he could possibly give, and Shoyo never relented.

It was natural for them both. Practically second-nature. They didn’t have to force anything. Though practicing took effort, it always felt easy. It was something the duo took in their stride with the ease of a fish to water.

“One more, please.” Shoyo jumped up slightly, asking Atsumu to stay for just one more set.

The older boy looked at Shoyo. His brown eyes were sparkling with the same enthusiasm he’d always had. Since the first moment he met him, when he saw that very first quick set with Kageyama. During the match after which he vowed he would set for him one day. His skin, still tinged slightly golden from his time in Brazil, gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat. He was practically glowing.

“I like you.”

Shoyo blinked.

Atsumu blinked.

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no._

“Atsumu?”

“Never mind.”

He couldn’t help but spiral. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest. It was so intrusive and distracting that Atsumu almost had to sit down and concentrate in order to stop his nerves overcoming him.

How could he blurt that out like that? He was an idiot!

“No. Tsumu…” Shoyo didn’t approach the ball Atsumu decided to set in order to move on from his slip up.

Instead, he stood stock still. His lips were slightly parted and he stared at Atsumu. The older man had managed to freeze Hinata Shoyo.

“It doesn’t matter Sho, you wanted to go one more time.”

Shoyo shook his head and approached Atsumu gently. As if he was a skittish fox and Shoyo didn’t want to scare him away.

“Tsumu, just stop, for a second, please.”

Atsumu dropped the ball onto the floor and looked at Shoyo. The smaller man saw the fear on his face and immediately wanted to grab him and shake some sense into him.

His hand shot out and he placed it on Atsumu’s elbow. He rubbed his thumb against his skin, the way he would when he practiced holding a volleyball. The ball became part of him, and easier to tackle.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you.” Atsumu said after a moment of silence. “It just slipped out.”

Shoyo smiled. “I’m glad it did.”

“You can pretend I never said anything. In fact please forget I s- _what_?”

Atsumu looked at Shoyo, who was smiling cheekily. His thumb was still stroking the inside of Atsumu’s arm, and it grounded him. It made Atsumu too aware that Shoyo was there. Shoyo was real. And Shoyo was smiling at him.

“I’m glad it slipped out.” Shoyo repeated. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I wanted to tell you that I liked you, but… it made me feel the way I did before any volleyball match.”

“You’re not joking right now, are you, Sho?”

The orange-haired man shook his head rapidly.

“No. The thought of telling you how U felt took me back to my first regional match, in _middle school.”_

Atsumu couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his throat. Shoyo really had an immediately calming effect on him.

“So, I’m not being stupid, not that I ever am of course, to think you like me too?” He wanted to double check.

“Yes!” Shoyo’s cheeks bloomed.

Atsumu felt like he wanted to cry. Relief and hot swept over him like a monsoon. He was overwhelmed. He just stared at Shoyo, pure awe in his eyes.

The smaller man noticed and jumped onto his tip-toes. And then it happened. The tiniest brush of warmth on Atsumu’s cheek. It sent shivers down his spine.

He touched where Shoyo had kissed him with his fingertips and smiled, Shoyo simply grinned back. The way he always would whenever he was pleased with himself.

“We have to tell the team,” Shoyo said as the pair began to pack up.

Atsumu was definitely tingling too much to practice another set.

“Oh I forgot about that.” Atsumu said. “Omi can finally stop picking on me.”

Shoyo laughed. “One things for sure, Bokuto is not going to let us see the light of day for a while.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this took about a month of rewriting and honestly i still don’t know if i’m happy with it but i hope you enjoyed some disgustingly cheesy fluff.


End file.
